


Night Sky

by Guin_Jae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Supportive Bang Chan, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guin_Jae/pseuds/Guin_Jae
Summary: Lee Know and Hwang Hyunjin have been roommates and best friends for years but there is some unsaid feeling between them. And of course Chan is there to be supportive.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to lecture, I don’t know why lol. English isn’t my native language so if I have lot of errors just comment down below and this is my first work too after a really long time.

Looking at the dark sky scattered with stars was like time stopped ticking. Everything became slow and noticeable. The way cold breezes softly hit the skin, distant noises made by the non-stop coming customers at the bar across the apartment building. It was weird how calm it is laying on the cold surface tiles on the rooftop while buried in a blanket.

“Hey, u there ?” A voice full of warmth breaks the silence. 

“Hurm” 

“Thought you already slept. Don’t you feel cold, Hyunjin ?” 

“Nope, I have Hyung as my heater”

“Shut up” 

Minho chuckled watching Hyunjin pout cutely when he loosens the holds on the guy’s body. 

“Mean” 

Minho just held his laugh as Hyunjin turned his back onto the older, a habit the younger do every time he is sulking. 

“Let’s go back before you fall asleep, I can’t afford to break my back carrying you. You’re heavy, Jinnie” There is no real bite in Minho’s voice, he just loves to tease his roommate because the younger is so dramatic sometimes and his reaction is quite funny. Hyunjin turned to look at him with shock plastered all over his face. “How dare you call me heavy ?! I am not” 

“Who’s the one who ate my vanilla flavor ice cream pint in the middle of the night ?” Minho raised his eyebrows in question as Hyunjin tried to hide his crimson red cheeks. “You can’t do this, I was sad that night okay and ice cream is my comfort food” Minho’s face softened when he remembered how he woke up to Hyunjin’s swollen eyes on the couch and still sleeping that morning. “You never told me what happened that night,” Minho said quietly. It has been bothering him for so long that makes Hyunjin cry. Hyunjin nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. The younger seems uncomfortable. Minho clears his throat before continuing “Hey, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Out of a sudden, a loud shrill came from Minho’s phone. A cue for them to drop the topic. Minho apologetically excused himself to answer the call from his friend, Chan.

“Hyung ?”

“Thank God you answer”

Worries start to fill Minho when Chan's voice sounds breathless.

“Anything happened ?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing serious. I just happened to have dinner around your apartment’s area and for some mysterious reason, my car suddenly broke. I tried calling Jisung and Changbin but both of them didn’t answer.”

“Damn... Are you okay? Where are you, Hyung? You can stay at my place for tonight.”

“I’m okay. Right now I’m in front of your favorite restaurant, what it’s called hmm Levanter Restaurant! Yeah yeah Levanter Restaurant”

“Okay, just stay there. I will arrive there in 15 minutes.”

After bidding each other goodbye, Minho walked toward Hyunjin with guilt. He doesn’t want to end their daily night routine early but Chan needs his help and Minho is too soft-hearted to not help the guy. “What ?” Hyunjin asked to break the silence. “I-I need to go to give Chan Hyung a ride, his car broke down so I offered him our place to sleep tonight. I hope it’s okay with you.” Hyunjin isn’t going to lie, he feels hurt. He knows he should stop falling for his housemate who is all over someone else. He mustered a bittersweet smile and nod. “Of course it’s okay. Why would you ever ask, Hyung? Chan Hyung needs our help, idiot.” Minho without thinking twice engulfed Hyunjin with a tight hug. “Thanks for understanding. I will bring your favorite sweets on my way back home later” Hyunjin slowly nodded and buried Minho's neck inhaling the familiar vanilla smells. 

“Promise ?”

“Promise”

Skip//

“Hey, thanks for helping me,” Chan said as soon as he slipped into the passenger's seat as Minho’s car arrived. “No problem, you’re a friend, of course, I need to help you. Btw I need to stop at a convenience store, just promise Hyunjin to buy his fav sweets.” 

“You still don't tell him ?” Chan can sense how Minho got stiffened to the question. “God, Lee Know” Chan chuckled in disbelief. “I don’t believe in God, Hyung,” Minho said in a monotone voice with no hint of humor. “Just tell him before he misunderstands everything. You like him and I am so sure he likes you too” Chan suddenly jerked forward when Minho stepped on the break. “It is easy to say than done, Hyung. I need the courage and if this isn’t happening like what you said … I can’t afford to lose him” Tears brimming in Minho’s eyes trapped Chan in guilt for pushing the younger. Chan looks down and pats the guy’s right shoulder “Hyung sorry for pushing you. I just don’t want to see both of you sad and hurt.” “Thanks.” Minho quietly said but loud enough for the older to hear. 

Apartment//

“We’re back” The living room was dark when Chan and Minho stepped in. “Where’s Hyunjin ?” Chan asked as he sat on the couch. The older one has been here before, he frequently visited when Minho and he was a thing 1 year ago. “I guess he already slept. Hyung, you can take my room. I will sleep with Hyunjin tonight.” Chan shot him a mischievous glance and a smirk plastered on his face. “Shut up” Chan just laughed and left Minho alone in the living room. 

“Hyunjin ?” The door creaked startled Hyunjin who was basically just crying as soon Minho went to Chan. Minho’s voice made him buried deep in the blanket more. “Hyunjin? Are you already asleep ?” Hyunjin tried to act like he was sleeping but Minho knew better. The older one jumped onto the bed and pulled Hyunjin who was under the blanket into a cuddle. “Hyu-Hyung, let me go. CANTT BREATH” Minho chuckled and loosened the hold. “Hey, look at me” Hyunjin refused to face Minho which resulted in the older snatching the blanket away and forced Hyunjin to turn to him so their eyes met. He was crying. The swollen eyes and wet cheeks give away the idea that Hyunjin has been crying for hours. The younger try to turn away but Minho’s arms wrapped around his waist prevent him. 

“Why?” Why are you crying left unsaid in his throat. “Nothing” Hyunjin quietly answered. Minho wipes the tears away with his thumb. He cradled Hyunjin’s cheeks softly. The older doesn’t know what gets to him but seeing Hyunjin cried ached his heart. He feels some sort of courage to tell the younger the truth about his feeling. “Jinnie, Chan Hyung, and I already broke up like a year ago.” The pregnant silence between them makes Minho feel afraid, a lot of ‘what if' are playing in his mind but the sad looks on Hyunjin’s face make him continue. “And that’s that. We no longer have feelings for each other albeit we look really close lately. I’m not going to lie to you by saying Chan Hyung isn’t important in my life but he is the one that really helped me a lot when I was a lost soul in the past. But you know .. the person that I like no I mean love isn’t him. I have feelings for someone else.”

Hyunjin closed his eyes. He is afraid his heart will shatter into pieces if his eyes meet with the older when the words he is falling in love with someone else come out. He doesn’t want to see the way Minho’s eyes sparkle full of love and fondness when talking about the person he’s in love with who definitely isn’t him. He knew from the moment he realised how deeply he is in love with Minho, he doesn’t stand any chance. Each time their hands brushed together or the time when both of them cuddled on the couch because it was too cold to stay in their own beds and whispered to each other how their day went by giving Hyunjin a little bit of hope. But that tiny hope cannot hold him to stay stronger. He takes a deep breath and lets out a quiet “Who ?”. 

Hyunjin can’t help the emotions turmoil in him when Minho holds his face softly like he is a glass that’s so fragile and can shatter anytime. “You, Hwang Hyunjin. You’re the one that I like.” Minho doesn’t realise how he’s holding his breath because of nervousness. As soon he confessed, the dynamic in their friendship will change, he knows that. He is scared Hyunjin will look at him with disgust or ask him to leave him alone. Minho snapped out from his thoughts when he felt something wet drop on his hands. Hyunjin is crying. 

“Hey hey don’t cry. D-Do I say something wrong ?” Upon looking at Minho's panicked face, Hyunjin laughed. He shook his head. Minho’s face felt down as Hyunjin put his hands on Minho’s and put it down. The younger then wrapped his hand around Minho’s back neck and leaned in closer. Minho’s heart stuttered when he felt Hyunjin’s soft lip on him. It takes him second to realise the younger is kissing him before he kisses the guy back. The kiss is short and sweet. When they pulled away, a smile plastered on Hyunjin’s face. “Does that answer your confession, hyung” Minho chuckled as Hyunjin let out his cute giggle when he felt shy. He then peppered the guy’s face with small kisses and cuddled him.

“I love you, Hwang Hyunjin”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I love to know your feedback so just comment down below if you have anything to say and leave kudos if you enjoy it.


End file.
